


It Oneshots

by RpgAoi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RpgAoi/pseuds/RpgAoi
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of it
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, eddie kaspbrak/Ben hancom, richie tozier/mike hanlon
Kudos: 5





	It Oneshots

The sewers were a dark and cold place, Richie went in them to look for Eddie who had been missing for three weeks now, but none of the other losers seemed to care. So it was just Richie, alone in the cold, dark horrid sewers looking for Eddie the love of his life, his first and only crush. He walked through the sewers to the home, the resting place of his worst fears and his best friend and his love. His legs felt heavy but he continued he knew that if he didn't help Eddie no one would and he just couldn't live if Eddie was gone.  
He finally reached its home, its resting place, and there he found Eddie, his body floating there, like he wasn't there, he was gone it terrified Richie he didn't know what to do he, grabbed Eddie and pulled him down, he tried everything to wake him, then he remembered, Ben brought Beverly back by a kiss, he took a deep breath and realized this was the only way, he kissed Eddie and as he stopped Eddie came back to life.  
"Richie? What's going on?" Eddie asked  
"How did you? Wait! You kissed me!" Eddie exasperated  
"E-Ed-Eddie it was the only wa" Richie was cut off by Eddie kissing him.


End file.
